


Assassins

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [5]
Category: Gundam Wing, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, fathers and sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: I don't approve of bringing your son into this life.Thane met Heero Yuy once, when he was a boy, back before life went sideways.





	Assassins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



_ I don't approve of bringing your son into this life, _ Thane told Owen, two assassins in passing, though he didn't say it in so many words and he didn't say it in a way that the boy would understand. Owen had quirked a smile, wry, just a shadow;  _ we don't have long for this world. Better he knows how to live. _

Thane hadn't thought about it then. Hadn't thought about it until later, until his enemies had tried to hunt him down and found his wife and young son instead, hidden away but not hidden away well enough. Owen's boy was the same age; would be the same age now. Thane had heard that he had been found dead after an assassination, but there had been no mention of the brown-haired sharp-eyed youth Thane remembered meeting. The thought even then was fleeting, as his heart grew cold and he turned his attention to hunting down his wife's killers.

He didn't think of Owen's boy again at all until Kolyat tried to assassinate a Senator, and Shepard had to help him stop that.

He wondered what had become of the child who had followed in Owen's shadow all those years ago. Wondered if doing the same with Kolyat would have made a difference at all.


End file.
